


A New Start

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	A New Start

“This idea is dangerous and stupid! Patroclus, you haven’t set foot on the field in the past two years. How could you think that you’d be able to slip back in with ease?” Achilles’ fists were clenched tightly, anger surged through him.

            Patroclus sat on their cot, his face was calm and determined. “Achilles, they won’t know it’s me. They will simple believe it’s you and they will turn away and we can advance.” Patroclus reasoned.

            Achilles stared at the man, “What if it fails? What if something happens to you? The gods aren’t exactly looking at us in favor.”

            That sunk in and the tent was quiet, “A prayer couldn’t hurt.” Patroclus said a quiet prayer to Ares, asking for strength and guidance.

            Achilles put his hands on Patroclus’ shoulders, “I want you safe.” His green eyes bore in Patroclus’ brown eyes. He could see the gold flakes within the green.

            “I’ll ride out and then turn back around. Then the Greeks will take Troy, we’ll win this war and then we’ll find our home and live there.”

            “But the prophecy-“

            “Things can change. They said that you will kill Hector but you have no reason to. Prophecies can become void.” Patroclus said. He pressed a kiss to the blonde’s lips. “We’ll find our home.” He repeated.

            When they were children, Achilles had dreamed of having a home on a moutainside over looking a sea. “We’d have servants, and feasts that would rival those in my father’s house. My weapons and spoils of war would hang over our fireplace.” When he got older, he had pulled Patroclus to his chest and whispered, “I’d make love to you in every room, we’d swim naked in the clear blue sea and watch the stars make their dance across the sky.”

            They smiled at this, Achilles held Patroclus to him, and kissed him. The kiss was deep, and when their lips distanced, both shivered from a sudden cold feeling. Achilles dressed Patroclus in his armor. He studied the man who was shaking slightly. Achilles pressed another kiss to his lips. “Come back to me, Patroclus. Come back.”

            Their hands didn’t separate until the chariot drove away. Patroclus took a breath and stared ahead. Ajax stood next to him, Achilles’ spears rested on the floor of the chariot. “This is foolish, Patroclus.” Ajax grumbled.

            “It must work, Ajax.” He said.

            The chariot rode through the battle and suddenly the crowd parted, “It’s him!” A Trojan soldier shouted.

            “Retreat! It’s Achilles!” Another shouted.

            The Trojan army began running back towards the forest, triumph rushed through Patroclus and got the better of him. He grabbed one of Achilles’ spears and flung it and it soared through the air and impaled a soldier who collapsed in a puddle of blood.

            Ajax warned him to stop but the thrill of battle rushed through Patroclus, he grabbed another spear and flung it into the crowd where it went through the side of a soldier. The Trojans continued their retreat and then they stopped where they stood.

            A tall man emerged from the crowd. _Hector_. Patroclus thought, horror washing over him.

            “Achilles! Fight me! Stand before me and face your death!” His voice echoed across the field.

            “Don’t do it.” Ajax warned.

            “Give me the sword. If Hector dies now then Achilles won’t have to fight him and then he and I will both survive this war.” Triumph was replaced his anger and determination.

            “Don’t! Patroclus this is not some servant from Troy, this is Hector. He had destroyed most of our army. He will tear through you.” Ajax warned. “Let me fight him. Go back to Achilles.”

            “Coward! Face me!” Hector roared.

            Patroclus grabbed Ajax’s sword and stepped out of the chariot. Hector pulled out his sword and they met halfway in the field. Hector swung his sword and Patroclus blocked his move. Hector was stronger than him, the sword threatened to leave his hands.

            Patroclus swung and the blade slice Hector’s arm, blood leaked from the wound. Hector swung again and the move was blocked. Patroclus raised the sword but was swiftly knocked to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, he reached for his sword but Hector’s foot held him arm down.

            “The brave Achilles, a coward and a fool.” He raised his sword.

            A tear fell from Patroclus’ eye, _Goodbye Achilles._ He shut his eyes and the face of his love appeared. The feeling of warmth of his chest warmed Patroclus as the sword was thrust into the chest. He coughed and tasted blood, the sword was thrust in again and blood filled Patroclus’ mouth.

            He laid still, and there was a loud eruption of cheers. He felt strong hands grab him and he was stripped of his armor. The cheers stopped, “So. The coward Achilles sent his servant to fight his battle. Shame. Well, at least I got the practice.” Hector laughed.

            Ajax scooped Patroclus into his arms, “Stay with me, Patroclus. Stay with me.” His voice was far away. The chariot sped away from the Trojans and back to camp.

 

            Achilles paced the tent, he listened for the wheels of the chariot. He had heard distant cheers a while back and a smile spread across his face. “He did it. Patroclus did it!” He exclaimed.

            The sound of chariot wheels outside the tent prompted Achilles to open the flap and step outside. He stopped dead when he saw that only Ajax was in the chariot. His blood ran cold, his breath stopped in his chest. “Patroclus.” He said.

            Odysseus ran to them, “What the hell happened?”

            “Hector.” Ajax whispered.

            Odysseus looked into the chariot and his shook his head. “Let’s get him out.”

            Gently, Odysseus and Ajax lifted Patroclus from the chariot and laid him on the grass. Blood soaked the front of his tunic. Achilles fell to his knees, “This joke is cruel. Stop it!” Achilles shouted. “What did you do, sacrifice a cow and put his blood on Patroclus?” He looked the them. Ajax shook his head, “Ajax. Enough. Patroclus, the joke is over.”

            Very weakly, Patroclus touched Achilles’ arm. “Achilles.” His voice was a whisper. “Hector has killed me.”

            Achilles shook his head, “No. You aren’t dead. Patroclus, you aren’t. Hector remained behind Troy’s walls. I need you to stay up and come back to me. Please. Patroclus, stay with me!” Achilles cried.

            Patroclus’ brown eyes bored into Achilles, “I love you. I always have.”

            “You’re going to be alright-“

            “Please!” Patroclus cried. “One last kiss before I go.”

            Achilles choked out a sob, “Our home.”

            “My home was with you.” Patroclus said with a small smile. “A kiss, my lord.”

            Achilles pressed his lips to Patroclus, the smile growing on his face. His face then relaxed and he breathed a shuddered breath and his eyes were glass.

            Achilles’ mouth formed the shape of Patroclus’ name but the sound the came out was a howl like a wounded animal. Tears fell from his eyes and strong hands tore at his hair. He pounded the ground. He screamed at the sky, he screamed Patroclus’ name. He cradled the body to him and cried the name again.

            He refused to let them take the body away. For three weeks, he mourned over Patroclus’ body. His sorrow was replaced with rage. He grabbed his sword, and without his armor he called for Hector. Their chase through the forest of Troy ended with Achilles thrusting his sword through Hector’s chest.

            The night, Patroclus’ shade appeared to Achilles. Achilles extended his arms and tried to hold him to him but the shade vanished after advising Achilles to, “bury us together.”

            Achilles was killed in battle, a poison arrow shot through his heel by Paris. He fell to a ground and died with a smile on his face.

 

            The sun shined bright, making the water almost see-through. Patroclus looked over his balcony at the beach, dolphins lept out of the water and disappeared under the surface. The smell of sea salt filled his nostrils, he smiled sadly. He missed Achilles, the pain the loss created in him was unquenchable. Suddenly he heard the gentle melody of the lyre. A distant voice signing made Patroclus look up.  A young man was sitting on the beach, playing the lyre and singing along. _Achilles!_ Patroclus’ heart lept in his chest, tears fell from his face as he ran out of the home and down the narrow stone steps. He ran towards the blonde boy, “Achilles!”

            He looked up and dropped the lyre, he stood and ran towards Patroclus. They stopped in front of each other. “Is this another shade? Have I only fallen into madness?”

            Patroclus touched Achilles’ face, “It is me. Your love, I have returned to you.” Patroclus said.

            Achilles touched Patroclus’ hand, his green eyes were wet. “So you have.”

            They kissed, their hands roamed their bodies, feelings each other. They wanted proof that they were alive and well. “I love you, Achilles.”

            “I love you too. I always will.” Achilles sniffed.

            “I have the home. _Our_ home.”

            Achilles looked up at the home on the mountain. He smiled, “Our home.”

            They took each other’s hands, and Patroclus led him to their home. And there they stayed, together again.

 


End file.
